1. Field in the Invention
This invention relates to a modified brightener additive for the electrodeposition of bright zinc from a zinc electroplating bath such as cyandide, zincate or chloride bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This inventors have found a brightener additive for the electrodeposition of bright zinc from zinc electroplating baths, which comprises a water-soluble polymer prepared by the reaction of at least one epihalohydrin with at least one nitrogen heterocyclic compound (U.S. Application Ser. No. 413,673), but when the brightener additives are used in electroplating baths, bright zinc is electrodeposited with a low current efficiency (30-60%).